Prinzes Amanda
| Origin = Kota Bandung, Jawa Barat, Indonesia | Instrument = Bass, Backing Vocal | Genre = Rock, Funk, Electronic dance music, Pop, Jazz, Progressive metal, Reggae | Occupation = Musician, Businessperson, Songwriter | Years_active = 2000–present | Associated_acts = Clinic Funk, ARS, KOTAK, Play Girls, Ahmad Dhani, The Rock Indonesia, T.R.I.A.D, Prinzes Pamella, The Winner, PopRock, Nicky Astria, Vina Panduwinata, Ikmal Tobing, Dj Goeslan | URL = | Notable_instruments = Fender Stuhamm Urge 1 Warwick Corvette Standar Ibanez R3000 Musicman Sterling | alias = Icez Buzz, Icez Havid, Cezicez, Komandan, Cece', Icez Chemistry }} Prinzes Amanda Surya (born in Bandung, June 08, 1987) or better known as Icez or Icez Buzz is one of the best Indonesian women bassist. As a child moved from Bandung to Bekasi, then living at Jakarta until now. As a child her older brother often listens to Rock, Grunge, Funk and this has a profound effect on his music playing and enters adolescence at the age of 12. Icez also conducted many experiments on its own bass. One of them is Fender Stu Hamm is most often used to perform Slap techniques, and for more songs down tempo or Pop, Icez using Neck Picku. Treble and low position played to full, then added another 2 effects such as Hartke Bass Attack and Boss Overdrive. Biography Early Life and Career Starting from an early moment that aroused her musical passion, when she accompanied her cousin who participated in a vocal competition in one of the private TV. Since then his desire to explore the art of music also appears until in the end bass is a musical instrument selected to be mastered. Stepping on the age of 13 years, Icez began to study deep musical instrument bass with her bass teacher named Erie Prasetyo. Clinic Funk is the first band formed by Icez which at that time Anji who is also the younger brother of Icez bass teacher who became her vocalist. Clinic Funk itself has won various musical festivals in Jabotabek and other parts of Indonesia. Then shortly afterwards, Icez's hard work to become a reliable and professional bass player has been proven by her first award as The Best Bassist Asian Beat 2 , second winner of the Fender Music Festival and several other prestigious events. Until in the end, Icez with his junior high school friends formed a band called ARS wing funk rock . Icez at that time often performed songs from famous bands such as Red Hot Chili Peppers, Incubus, Dream Theater, Mr. Big, Extreme, and Queen. Lapse some time later, Icez with ARS awarded The Best Bassist Asian Beat. Icez also follows the bass festival in Indonesia organized by Fender and get runner up place . Erie Prasetyo also registered Icez to follow the band festival Dream Band where formed KOTAK (band) which also became the first champion of Dream Band 1 2004 (Icez joined in 2004-2007). After a while in 2007, Icez joined Ahmad Dhani (Ahmad Band Project, The Rock Indonesia, T.R.I.A.D. now). Although joining the band Rock, but Icez does not always specialize in the flow of Rock music alone. Icez always develops its game technique by combining much influence from various musical genres. For the sake of the need in playing music, Icez is not enough to use a single bass only. There are some bass that Icez uses. although it does not specialize in certain bass types. The Dream Band 2004 and KOTAK When Icez auditioned for the Dream Band in 2004 hosted by TV7 private television station, she was selected from thousands of bassists participating in the audition. Thanks to her hard work and unyielding stance, Icez managed to escape and be paired with KOTAK. With Initial Position Box: Pare (Vocals), Icez (Bass), Cella (Guitar), and Posan (Drum). KOTAK released their album entitled "Saat Ku Jauh" with single hits "Terbang" and "Hilang". In about 2006, when KOTAK plans to release a second album, suddenly the vocalist (Pare) resigned on the grounds of wanting to finish college. Do not want to take a headache, Tantri becomes vocalist of KOTAK. Until the formation of the second KOTAK are: Tantri (Vocal), Icez (Bass), Cella (Guitar), Posan (drums). Over time, Icez was lined up by Ahmad Dhani to join The Rock for the promo of Master Mister Ahmad Dhani's album in Indonesia, that's when Icez started busy at The Rock. Chua finally replaced the Icez position. T.R.I.A.D T.R.I.A.D. (formerly known as The Rock Indonesia) is a rock band formed in Indonesia. The band is a side project of Dewa 19 personnel, Ahmad Dhani, and is under the management of the Republic Cinta, such as Dewi Dewi and Andra and The BackBone. Over time, Icez lined up by Ahmad Dhani to join the Republic Cinta Management (RCM) and Icez was made a permanent bass player in The Rock Indonesia and that's when Icez left KOTAK and prefer to focus under the auspices of the Republik Cinta Management. In 2010, in the midst of busy to be a bassist for two bands, Icez wants to form a new project that is different from the band she has followed. After getting permission from Ahmad Dhani as the management leader and no problem contracts from the label, Icez was finally formed duo Prinzes Pamella. Prinzes Pamella Prinzes Pamella is a duo group consisting of Prinzes Amanda (bass) and Pamella Mariyuana (vocals). The duo is also supported by two additional players namely Nalendra Surya (guitar) and Devi Heryanto (drums). Name Prinzes Pamella taken from the duo's first name frontman is Prinzes Amanda and Pamella Marijuana. Support apparently not only obtained from Dhani, Posan (drummer of KOTAK) also provide full support for Icez. Prinzes Pamella then released a single titled I Miss You Babe. Long distance relationship does not mean the situation is unpleasant or even annoying. Through a strong commitment, togetherness can be far more special and fun to pass. This is the background theme of the song titled I Miss You Babe project debutant named Prinzes Pamella. Based on the experience ever encountered, Icez (guitar / bass / vocal) and Pamella (vocals) try to apply the experience to deeper, more romantic and emotional language. The writing of this song itself involves Posan, KOTAK drummer. But so far Prinzes Pamella has just released one single and has not intend to release a full album. Poprock Seeking to continue to forge her ability in the world of entertainment and fill the void of the band group of girls, Icez decided to establish their own band. Together with her three friends such as Venez, Adel and Duck, she founded the band Poprock. Intention to work alone also received the blessing from the frontman of the Republic Cinta Management (RCM), Ahmad Dhani. Before choosing her three friends as a personnel, Mojang born in Bandung, West Java June 8, 1987 is to audition the following exercises with her three friends at the residence of Ahmad Dhani in Pondok Indah, South Jakarta . It's just for the project, Maia Estianty's former husband did not intervene. He only provides support . With the opportunity, Icez tried to continue to prove her ability to play music. Even through Poprock, she taps her musicality as a younger generation. Although in the process she had experienced a flick. But after finding a new color, Icez with his friends also issued a'' new ''single titled Selalu Bersamanya. Single song was chosen with the feel of fresh music and energetic in accordance with their tagline music that is pop your mind, rock your world. Play Girls Icez is also often a gig with other legendary musicians like Nicky Astria and Vina Panduwinata with IG (Ikmal tobing and DJ Goesslan). In the Year 2017 Icez joined in a new band called Play Girls with genre Dance & Rock with Fianny Agatha, a soloist with modern rock character vocals who are preparing solo album and Nathalie Adelia, DJ who used to hit the world of clubbing with EDM ( Electric Dance Music ). Produced by Yton (Club 80's) as well as music stylist Edu Christianto (Cause and Fade To Black ), ''"Medusa"''finally released in January 2018 through the Music Room, a label and management that handles all Play Girls activities. The launch of this single became the starting point for Play Girls personnel to prepare full album material. Until now Play Girls has been showing a lot of special musical performances by covering hits from the 1990s to the 2000s using improvised ''dance & rock''arrangement . To anticipate their performances on stage, the trio of Fianny, Nathalie and Icez have prepared a special concept to entertain the audience who watched their performance, among others, they prepared some rock material hits musician / national band (Cover) which they will bring with the arrangement by PLAY GIRLS on stage. Even according to Denny MR not only until there alone, it is possible PLAY GIRLS will also bring the famous local songs in each area with a special arrangement of PLAY GIRLS. Awards and Nominations * The Best Bassist Asian Beat * #2 Runner Up of Fender Music Festival Reference External Links ** Situs resmi GeMUSik ** Situs resmi KapanLagi ** Situs resmi KasKus ** Facebook Page Official ** Twitter Official ** Situs resmi News GeMusik __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __INDEX__ Category:Female bass guitarists Category:Indonesian musicians